<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>本能 by ggglingz_hi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762324">本能</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi'>ggglingz_hi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, love in danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他本能地爱上了Pagan Min<br/>正如他本能地眷恋着这片土地</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【引子】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吸气。</p><p>呼气。</p><p>吸气。</p><p>呼气。</p><p>凌晨湿气过重，树叶上的露珠垂下一滴滴在后脖颈上，顺着衣领流进去。我被冷得一个寒战，却不敢有丝毫松懈，一眨不眨地盯着前方，以至于眼睛酸涩难耐。</p><p>我还在等。</p><p>那是一只身型矫健的梅花鹿，正慢步走向不远处的灌木丛。它轻巧地摆着耳朵，毛色油亮，想必肉质也属上乘。</p><p>我眯起眼睛，忍着饥饿将弓弦拉满，勒得手指生疼。</p><p>倘若在一天前，我绝不会想到自己会落到亲自捕猎以果腹的境地。那时候的我背包里还有十几罐军用肉罐头和压缩饼干，谁知正当我在夜间朝明桥行进时，一只横冲直撞的犀牛将我顶下山崖。我登时被撞得天翻地覆，眼冒金星，落入涛涛翻滚的江流中。等到我再挣扎着爬上岸时，食品袋早就不知去向。所幸武器弹药一样没丢，还稳稳当当地固定在包里。而GPS显示，我离明桥不远了。</p><p>眼看反曲弓的瞄准镜红心对准鹿的头部，我屏息凝神，决心一箭毙命——</p><p>“Ajay!  Ajay Ghale! 能听到吗？”对讲机里传来Amita的声音。</p><p>“操他妈的！”</p><p>眼看那鹿惊得身子一抖，子弹似的飞奔出视野范围，我收起弓箭，愤愤地骂道。</p><p>“怎么了？什么事？”</p><p>“Ajay! 我们的队伍在明桥北方伏击了一批军队，现在有最新情报表明Pagan Min很可能在队伍中，希望你能赶往前线，支援队伍展开地毯式搜索！”</p><p>我一愣，把对讲机靠近嘴边：“消息属实吗？”</p><p>“不确定，但我有预感是真实的。内线让我们今天尽可能召集军队伏击，应该不是空穴来风。你的对讲机一直没法接通所以来不及通知你。”</p><p>“我······”</p><p>“我把坐标发给你，离你的位置不远，东北方向十五公里左右。”</p><p>再想回话时，信号已经被切断了。</p><p>林间冷风吹来，头顶上是灰蒙蒙的天，我低头看向手里握着的反曲弓，突然有了一种非真实感。</p><p>是Pagan Min？真的是他？他会就这样轻易地被黄金之路捉到吗？当然，那老混蛋被捉住也没什么不好的······如果真的是他，那是否意味着这一切就这样，结束了？</p><p>有什么东西凉凉地落在眉心。</p><p> </p><p>下雪了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>连续六个小时没有进食导致我极大地丧失了前进动力，于是我一边走一边留心捕猎，半路用匕首掷死一只山羊，躲进山洞烤了吃，也不敢耽搁太久，只吃了六七分饱便又匆匆上路。</p><p>食物所带来的能量好不容易叫我精神振作了些，双腿机械地向前迈进，大脑被种种思绪占据着。</p><p>我以后要怎么办，如果黄金之路就这样取胜了，我还需要留在这儿吗？我憎恶Pagan Min，却也清楚地知道自己对于黄金之路同样是个局外人。不然回美国去。美国······？我暗自嘟囔着。这个字眼现在听来又生疏又遥远，不过是短短两个月时间，我竟然已经与美国充满现代文明气息的社会几近脱节，又以惊人的速度与脚下这片土地相适应，甚至萌生出了一种我自己耻于承认的眷恋感。</p><p>想归想，脚下的步子一刻也不停。</p><p>黎明时分我赶到了坐标点与信号员接头。他和黄金之路的其他成员没什么两样，系着暗黄色的头巾，身穿蓝色制服，怀里扛着把枪守在电报机旁。看我来了，他扔掉嘴里的烟，冲我笑：“Hey,Ajay! 他们在屋里等你。” </p><p>我印象中似乎没有和他见过，却也不想尴尬地揭穿这份熟稔，于是我也点头向他打了招呼。这就是令我迷惑的地方，黄金之路的每一个成员似乎都能在见我第一面时认出我，我却分辨不出他们中的任何一个。他们对我来说······似乎都是一样的。</p><p>不出意外，我在安全屋外就听到了Amita和Sabal争吵声。</p><p>“······那样我们就没必要再······你也知道······北方的军队······”</p><p>“······只要有他······他们肯定会投降······”</p><p>我心里咯噔一下。他们已经找到他了？</p><p>Sabal从屋里出来愤愤地摔上门，朝地上吐了一口痰。看见我，他收回正要点燃的烟。</p><p>“Pagan Min已经落手了？”</p><p>我试探着问。</p><p>“没有。”他不耐烦地摆了摆手，脸颊因为方才的争执还涨红着。</p><p>我莫名松了一口气。</p><p>“Amita 想找到他之后利用他逼北方的军队投降。”</p><p>“你们怎么这么肯定是他？”</p><p>“北方的军队已经开始有所动作了，如果不是Pagan Min他们不会这样。一旦他们集中势力要把我们赶尽杀绝，我们很有可能因此彻底瓦解。</p><p>“那你打算？”</p><p>“就此收手，撤军镇守南方。Amita执意要找到Pagan , 我们对此也没有十足的把握，这样做只会激怒他北方的部下。我们在明桥以北的势力本就微弱，如果再不撤退，不超过两天，北方军队就会赶来，到<br/>
时候就什么都晚了······”</p><p>“所以我要怎么做，你们商议的最终结果是什么？”</p><p>“Amita太固执了，你知道的，但我也不能任由她这样毁掉黄金之路，毕竟这也是你父亲的心血······就到今晚九点。如果在那之前找不到Pegan Min，我们就撤军。这已经是我能做出的最大让步。伏击点离这儿不远，当时地雷把半个车队炸得粉碎，他不可能毫发无损。”</p><p>“如果真能抓到他······” Sabal眯起眼睛，其中有寒光闪现。“去吧，Ajay。黄金之路会记住你所做的一切。”</p><p> </p><p>·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·</p><p> </p><p>我与Amita大概商量过搜索计划，在安全屋里吃了些东西补充能量，稍作休息，又匆忙上路了。</p><p>明桥以北的地形较南部更为复杂，雄峰沟壑，山谷洞穴，老虎猎豹之类的危险动物也频繁出没。我带领着一个小分队在现有搜索圈的基础上进一步以伏击点为圆心扩大搜索范围。<br/>
太阳西沉。</p><p>小分队的队员早已散开分头寻找。我爬进山洞，探索废弃矿井，用枪杆拨开及腰高的草秆，费劲百般周折却还是一无所获。期间一只鹰隼伴随着刺耳凄厉的鸣叫声从天而降，铁似的爪子将我的右手腕抓得皮开肉绽。我登时摔在泥地里，疼得浑身打颤，用纱布勉强包扎后继续搜寻，裤子上则粘了散发着腐臭的泥巴，风干前根本无法清除，这让我本就疲惫的步伐更加沉重不堪。我逐渐失去耐性，不断地抬起手腕看表，隐隐盼着赶紧结束，似乎心里已经认定找到Pagan是件不可能的事。</p><p>直到我看见一处隐蔽岩石后的紫色衣角。</p><p>是他吗？是他吗？我找到他了？</p><p>我立刻放慢脚步，眼睛直直地盯着那一小片紫色，心脏砰砰狂跳，血液涌上面颊，感觉耳朵都烧成了一片。</p><p>我靠着岩石慢慢转过身去，看见一人面朝岩石侧躺着，衣服破烂不堪，但仍能认出是套原本浮夸至极的紫色西装——</p><p>“Pagan Min！”</p><p>我叫他的名字。</p><p>那人一动不动，似是昏迷了过去，或者已经断气。</p><p>我悬着的心几乎要跑到嗓子眼，大气不敢喘一下，小心翼翼地用枪头抵着他的肩，将他整个身子翻平过来。他还是毫无反应，好像真的是失去了意识。</p><p>我正准备伸手试探他的鼻息，腰间对讲机响起了Sabal的声音。</p><p>“Ajay！搜索进展的如何？还有一个小时到九点，是时候准备撤退了！”</p><p>我扭头取下对讲机。</p><p>“Sabal ! 我刚刚在······”</p><p>突然，脖颈上传来金属特有的刺骨的寒冷，同时还有温热的鼻息，我立时噤声，寒毛耸起。</p><p>“嘘，嘘······”</p><p>耳边是Pagan戏谑的声音。</p><p>“好久不见——A Jay Ghale，想我了吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By ggglingz_hi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>